A conventional brake system for braking an elevator car has been disclosed in JP H07-206288A. In the disclosed elevator system, its brake control means can prevent the car from colliding with a hoistway end by increasing a deceleration value of the car when approaching near a terminal floor in an emergency stop mode
Patent Document 1: JP H07-206288A